This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A new collaboration has formed between our CMRR Engineering Group and an area start-up business, "Virtumed, Inc." The engineers of Virtumed have experience in producing and packaging clinically compatible coils from the CMRR designs and prototyes. A first successful fMRI coil with circularly polarized transmit and 16 channel receive has been produced and is not in service at the CMRR.(1.) A second, eight channel transmit, 16 channel receive coil is now just completed and is under evaluation. This work is supported by NIH EB006835, and by the NCC Grant. 1. DelaBarre LJ, Schillak S, Tramm B, Snyder CJ, Vaughan JT. Separated Volume Transmit / Volume Receive Arrays for Use in a 7T Head Gradient. 2010;Stockholm, Sweeden.